


A Farm in Iowa [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Series: Farm in Iowa series [Podfic] in mp3 format [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John inherits a farm, Rodney ends up entirely out of his element, and there is much ado about baseball. Completely AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Farm in Iowa [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Farm in Iowa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/117555) by [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon). 



> Per request, I've uploaded the mp3 versions of the podfic for the A Farm in Iowa 'verse. Parts 1-41 of the story were recorded in 2012 and 2013. Other parts recorded as indicated in their entries.
> 
> Part 1 of the A Farm in Iowa 'verse.

Length: 00:57:34

File size: 26.3 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/AFarminIowa.mp3)


End file.
